Prinny Land
'Disclaimer' Prinny Land an those who reside within Prinny Land claim no responsibility for any harm caused to those who read the following. Prinny Land Ownz All Rooms! ''Prinny A prinny is a small, usually blue, pouch-wearing penguin-like creature with disproportionately small bat wings and two peg legs where feet would normally be. When thrown, they explode on impact. A common trait of prinnies is their upbeat attitude and frequent use of the word "dood" as an interjection. They constantly end their sentences with "-ssu" in the Japanese game versions' dialogue. Prinnies stand roughly three feet, three inches (100 cm) tall, though the weight can vary. Humans who have led a worthless life, such a thieves or murderers, or have committed a mortal sin such as suicide, have their souls sewn into the body of a prinny upon their death. For an unknown reason, regular prinnies will explode when they hit something with great force, such as when thrown. After being reborn, the newly created prinny will serve as a soldier, slave, or servant in the Netherworld or Celestia. The prinny remains until it has earned reincarnation by redemption through good deeds or earning enough money, and leaves its servitude in a ritual involving the Red Moon. In Celestia, prinnies mostly act as maids and domestic servants. The good deeds they perform there lead to their reincarnation. In the Netherworld, depending on the lord they serve, they spend their difficult after-lives doing excessively hard labor for very little pay, and are often thrown around just for the amusement of their lords. The pittance of money they earn in the Netherworld goes towards their reincarnation. Some prinnies live in Prinny Land, their own world in which prinnies do not explode when thrown. Some prinnies flee there to escape their lives in the Netherworld, and some may have rebelled or have been banished there. ---- MATH TIME WITH EBIL Prinny*Overlord=Death Therefor Death/0=Prinny which means Prinnys can Divide by Zero! '''OH SHI- *boom*' Come And Say Hello Clicking the following link will grace us with your presence. Come play A Knight's Story in Prinny Land! Made By Colino. Prinny Land Media Prinny Land Theme, by Shrub: We are the Prinnys, strong and proud. We are the Prinnys, small but loud! If you mess with us, you'll get hit by a bus! We're so hardcore, you be wanting more! The Prinnys own you, Ya mother too. We eat noobs for breakfast, for lunch, YOU! For dinner, we eat troll stew! ---- Prinifornication by SheepSheperd: Psychic spies from Prinny Try to steal your mind's sanitation Little girls from Sweden Dream of Prinny-land-itation And if you want these kind of dreams It's Prinifornication It's the edge of the rooms And all of western civilization The sun may rise in The Van At least it settles in the final location It's understood that Kongregate Sells Prinifornication Pay your therapist well To break the spell of aging Perfectly sane skin is this your kin Or is that war your waging First born unicorn Hard core soft f’warned Dream of Prinifornication (x4) Chorus Talk t’ me Greg be my guide to the world Be my very own Lilzabubba A teenage bride with Japan inside Getting high on information And buy me a star on the sheep’s list It's Prinifornication Digg may be the final frontier But it's made in a Kongregate basement Arcus can you hear the spheres Singing songs off station to station And S won’t be not far away It's Prinifornication Born and raised by those who craze Control of population… Everybody's been there And I don’t mean on probation Chorus Destruction leads to a very rough road But it also breeds creation And chat lags are to a girl's guitar They're just another good vibration And Mod’raters couldn't save the world From Prinifornication Pay your therapist well To break the spell of aging Sicker than the rest This is no test But this is what you're craving Chorus ---- The Mechanism by SheepSheperd: Feel the temptation Live the rush Realize the reality Regect the lesser Find your stars Cherish their names Cradle their fights Find your own Learn the ways Make your mark Prinny Land Pride the price is steeper than sheer SheepShepherd Prinnys! People wanted me to put in who's regular and who's not, but still everyone is welcome to Prinny Land. Except Trolls; we crucify them upside down, light them on fire, and then offer the remains of the heart to Ceiling Cat as a sacrifice. Lord of the Prinnys http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Vutanks http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Vuteks This Prinny is the holy one and has been sent to prinny to change there wicked ways. His account Vuteks was banned for his ritchous teachings but he hasnt given up on his prinnys. He made a differnt account called Vutanks and Elgrifo is determaned to get it perma banned. "O ye wicked prinnys how long will you hate before you repent of your sins" in the words of our holy one Regular Prinnys Kimmik64 Our Favorite Prinny. Also is teh awesomeness and every one knows her, If you dont, You dont belong in Prinny. OverlordSS4 : Eats Prinnys and feeds on their souls... : Location: The very depths of Hell... in Canada AubbyFan Slightly immature person that likes to debate. Lilzabubba Moderator that essentially replaced Jude Lysdexic Spanks Little Boys mageThufer The Father of our Beloved Moderator, TheyCallMeS. Thufers Blogg Windowintoahovel Ebilruler Prinny Land's Beloved Vampiric Prinny who noms trolls and likes to befriend others 1. Nom Trolls 2. Make Prinnys 3. ???? 4. Profit!!! Majora820 Prinny Land's favorite wanker, and creator of the (now outdated) Prinny Land Dictionary xD! Sushihair Likes to order shirts. TheyCallMeS Prinny Land's Owner and Mod! Is believed to be omniscient and all-knowing. ChemSnowman With great Power come great responsibility Xionico : Some times here, Some times not : Is most Awsome in Prinneh Land. (I'm from sweden.) : Prinny Land's Badge Hunter. Currently editing this page. ME --> me? : Xionico+Badges=Happy : Xionico*His Lvl=Awsome Gazelle : The new guy. Also resident African deer-like creature... From England! Stinray Annoying regular who pretends he's better than others. Despises being called "Stingray." Finally outsmarted the updated chat bar. SlicedBread = sliceizzledasshizzle...... thats pretty much all you need to know goodmenace One who insists that it should be 'prinnies' and not 'prinnys'. He also has a retro gaming fetish. FatWord123 Has guides on his profile. Tolil Lurks alot. Been here for a while, comes on when bored. Insists that prinnys > mudkipz. Other Prinnys Editor Xionico's brother has been in Prinny Land since he started on Kongregate, but is too busy playing "Zombie Masters" and "Left 4 Dead," to enjoy our quality time. mastertoti2 Wanted to be in Prinny Land. no none whereabouts to what where and how this Prinny came to be. is a bad joke maker and can make fake badges. knows spanish and is helpful to some people. almost is never on and has edited this too much :P I LIKE SALT CRACKERS!!!! a giving of salt crackers to me is a compliment Ferretferret A fuzzy little creature who roams around Kong but mostly stays in DM1 where he is known by many. Jon1500 Comes to visit Prinny Land every once in a while, but bases in The Attic, and Digg Mark 1. johnson1984 Just a regular guy that quit Kong a while ago and just moved to Prinny Land right before he left. Currently permabanned. JudeMaverick Ex-room owner of Prinny Land. Now room owner of Mockingbird County. Click Here Mattthehat The husband of TheyCallMeS. Sniperocker2 pwnageASSASSIN Sometime visits Prinny Land. Home Room: Digg Mark 1. SheepShepherd Pseudo-Other, Ex-Regular and holds the uncanny ability to procure curiosity, dislike, hatred, and silence. In that order. Always. Shrub A tourist in Prinny Land. Prinny Land Guide Ebilruler = A friendly troll nomming Vampiric Prinny Moo, Bagock, Chirp, or any other animal noise = Hello Wanker = Friend, enemy, or stranger, this is a general term for any person in the room. WARNING-DO NOT USE OUTSIDE OF PRINNY, MAY RESULT IN WHINING OR SEVERE HEAD TRAUMA DUE TO IMPACT Das Shite = A term referring to Prinny Land's elite team of wankers. This team is composed of members such as Lilzabubba, Slicedbread, Arcus, Theycallmes, Ghost_the_hunter, Absolome, Omnicio, Auburnfan, biofire1, tysia, cowin13, nadrin, lichlord666, hoho501, xionico and especially pandas_1735......and cold pizza (To request qualification as das shite, please contact Majora820) w00t = To type w00t is to praise or agree with a statement. w00t also can mean WooHoo! or YAY! Oi=Hi or hey kong embargo = An agreement among members of a room to mass mute a player m00t= Prinny's special take on w00t, m00t overrules w00t tenfold Iggied = ignored or muted SlicedBread = sliceizzledasshizzle Majora820 = Bear Lilzabubba = Bek Arcus = The one and only gangsteriffic pyromaniacal ninja whos hiding behind you... Doomwaffle = Borat Fancy = skirt Lilzabubba's age = "Old enough to know better, but young enough to do it again." SheepShepherd = Secret agent in an undisclosed South American location broadcasting Nazi propaganda messages Electronica = Das Shit Rosman = Pedophile (jk haha) Pandas_1735 = Ms. "hey why didn't you give me a nickname?" OR number 17 gth = ghost the hunter tgp = the game player prinny = crack (alot of it) Prinny = a penguin wearing a fannypack glomp = attack hug Pheonixstarkai = a hopeless loser "but its been like 7 months sense the last time i pissed my bed" kira = likes tea kira = has to pee MrM1ster = The result of aliens having an orgy with cows upsidedown while drinking mustard by the bottle oshbogon = anything Troll = any annoying bastard looking to start a fight (DoNotFeedTrolls!) Zammie = The only person stupid enough to buy a guardian account on AdventureQuest Absolome = Teh Danceingness cow pwner Tysia = The pyromaniacal hiking musician whom we all know and love Azriall = A random person who really needs to chillax once in a while, and stop yelling tirades at people for trying to cheer others up and to DIE Moosionary = Any prinny pilgrim who spreads the good word of moo Wik = Back Prinny Fuel = Frozen Hot Fudge Sunday PopTarts, Pocky, Leek and Potato soup, Cotton Candy (It looks like hair and tastes like happiness) Sjot = Shit Zapple = Zhonz+Apple Paradoxinese = An animal that only exists when you dont believe it exists Crap = Crap Nadrin = Mass murderer with a temper who loves frogs Wizard78 = A crazy person who lives in the Appalachian Mountains and abducts people so he can try and cast magic spells on them, he also gives them *warlocks brew*, a messed up batch of strange ingredients Eternalbeauty = Prinny's favorite slutfaced hoebag TheyCallMeS = Prinny's beloved mother, why would anyone insult her? OOM = The chant of a meditating cow goodmenace That guy. Majora820 = The Creator of this guide bah = Expression of disgust, defiance, or both. Tolil = moocow Outside the Guide Xionico = Prinny land's badge hunter and maker/owner of the Prinny Land Wiki. : LOL at down under. Ebilruler = Teh Co-Owner who put in all the humor and memes into this wikia (Xion copehed my math time and my profit scheme for the Delicious Lollis) Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners